Shut UP and Kiss Me
by MidOfNight456
Summary: She's the girl he hates to love. He's the boy she loves to hate. Yadda Yadda Ya.


I don't know if any one else noticed, but this is like _the _official Seddie song. Well, to me it is. I did what I could with it, but I don't think I served it much justice. Please, I encourage others to use this absolutely perfect Seddie song in one of their stories, I'd love to see the out come ^_^

Disclaimer:….I …..don't…own…iCarly /3 In the famous words of Carly Shay, if you just heard a loud crack…that was my heart breaking.

_You're too loud, I'm so hyperOn paper we're a disasterAnd I'm driving you crazyIt's my little game_

"Samantha Puckett and Freddie Benson to the principle's office immediately!" Ms. Briggs' shrill voice ran from the loud speaker.

"Oh great, what'd you do this time Puckett? And why am I involved?"

"Me? This is obviously NOT my fault. You probably spilled my Strawberry Splat smoothie on something in your stupid A.V. club room and we're both being blamed!"

"Sam…that doesn't even make any sense. What would I be doing with your smoothie?"

"You stole it from me!"

"I bought it! The smoothie was for me Sam!"

"My money, my smoothie"

"It was my money too!"

"Uh…guys, I think you're do in the principle's office" says a young Carly Shay, though her plea falls on deaf ears.

"Says who dork?"

"Says my allowance every week!"

"Well how do you know I didn't own that money, spend it, circled the country, and came into that psycho you call a mom's possession and she gave it to you? Huh?"

"Because you don't even own any money! You always borrow it from me and Carly so therefore-"

"Samantha Puckett and Freddie Benson to the principles office immediately!" Ms. Briggs repeated once more, but with much more disgust.

"Guys! Go to the principle's office!" their friend tries one more time, getting a little annoyed at the pair's constant bickering.

"Fine, anything that lessens my time with this diphthong" Sam says walking in the direction of the principle's office. Freddie shakes his head and turns to face Carly.

"Listen Freddie, Sam's my best friend, and I love her tons, but how do you put up with it?" Carly says. Freddie then looks at Sam's disappearing figure, jumping up and down on her way to the office, and gives his answer.

"She's worth it"

_I push you, and you push backTwo opposites so alike thatEveryday's a roller coasterI'm a bump you'll never get over_

"Sam, do your homework! Ms. Briggs' said she'll fail you if you don't and you know what that means, no going to the next grade with me and Carly"

"Blah blah blah, don't care Benson, Mama wants some ham"

"Sam"

"Fredweird"

"Fine fail, see if I care! I hope you have fun next year being 16 in the tenth grade!"

"Don't worry, I will" says a smirking Samantha Puckett knowing her geeky boyfriend would do the work for her eventually. And sure enough, no less than 3 minuets later, Freddie gets up, grumbles something about evil blondes, and does her assignment.

"One day Samantha, you're gonna push me too far and I'm gonna break it off, you'll see" he said, looking over at her reddening face. He immediately thinks she's gonna cry and run out when she storms over to him, grabs him by the collar and says:

"Did you just call me Samantha?" as she smacks him repeatedly, she doesn't fail to mention that if he ever left her, he'd cry himself to sleep every night and eventually kill himself cause he's nothing without her. As harsh as it is, he knows she's right.

_This love (love) hate (hate) relationshipYou say you (you) can't (can't) handle itBut there's no way to stop this nowSo shut up and kiss meKick (kick), scream (scream) call it quitsBut your just (just) so (so) full of itcause it's too late, to close your mouthSo shut up and kiss meSo shut up! So shut up!_"That's it1 This is the last straw, I can't take this anymore! We're through!" yells a highly upset Freddie Benson glaring at Sam whose just laughing hysterically.

"You find this funny Puckett? I'm _bald _because of you! BALD!"

"Relax dude, you look fine…just a _few_ missing clumps of hair, no one will notice"

"A few missing clumps? Sam I -"

"Oh shut it Benson! I don't wanna hear your girly complaints, just get some Rogaine and you should be fine…maybe, whatever" Sam said getting off the couch and walking over to his refrigerator

"Get out of my house Sam." he seethed. Now, to anyone, this might have seemed like a real break up, but to Samantha Puckett, they were just meaningless, hallow words. And although they both knew he didn't mean it, she decided to play along this time.

"Fine! I guess you don't love me anymore!" Sam said running towards the door, letting her crocodile tears flow freely.

"Sam…Sam wait. I didn't mean it like that…" Freddie says walking up behind her and spinning her around into his buff arms. As he does this, Sam looks up and smirks.

"I know"

"…I hate you"

"I love your baldness too"

_I call you and you pick upI tell you how much I'm in loveI'm laughin and you get madIt's my little game_

Ring. Ring. Ri-

"Hello?"

"Hey Freddork"

"Hey Sam, listen, I'm glad you called, I wanted to tell you-"

"Wait, I have more important news"

"How do you know your news is more important?"

"Cause, you're a nub, duh"

"Whatever Sam, go on"

"I…I think I'm in love"

"Really? With who?" Freddie Benson says trying to remain calm, hoping this will finally be the day that his girlfriend of 3 years will say she loves him back.

"This kid…he has brown hair, brown eyes. Kinda hot, _really _smart. In fact, he's kind of a geek, but I love him anyways." Sam says fighting back laughter."

"Oh really?" Freddie says smirking. "And do I happen to know this brown haired, brown eyed, kinda hot, and really smart guy?"

"You do nub, you've known him for quite some time actually, I just know if or how I should tell him. I mean, what if he doesn't feel the same way?" she says, sounding as distressed as possible.

"Oh Sam" Freddie says sensing her 'distress' "You should definitely tell him, trust me, I feel the same way" he says, thinking he's being clever and smooth.

"Really? You love Riley Canker too?" she finishes, letting loose and giving into a fit of giggles as Freddie closes his eyes and shakes his head. He's gonna hang up the phone he tells himself. Right after her giggle fit is done. After all, listening to that laugh could warm anyone's heart. _Go ahead now, admit itYou like your world with me in itLike a record, it's brokenYeah, I'm a bump you'll never get overThis love (love) hate (hate) relationshipYou say you (you) can't (can't) handle itBut there's no way to stop this nowSo shut up and kiss meKick (kick), scream (scream) call it quitsBut your just (just) so (so) full of itcause it's too late, to close your mouthSo shut up and kiss me_

_You miss my lips, my kiss, my laughThe riffs on my guitarThe way we fight, we make up fastOh yeaaaahSo shut up!Love hate, love hate, love hateCause this love (love) hate (hate) relationshipYou say you (you) can't (can't) handle itBut there's no way to stop this nowSo shut up and kiss meKick (kick), scream (scream) call it quitsBut your just (just) so (so) freakin' full of itcause it's too late, to close your mouthSo shut up and kiss meSo shut up!Shut up and kiss me! _

It's been about 1 hour after Freddie actually truly broke it off with Sam. To him, it feels like a year. He already misses her laugh, her really cute laugh. How that one time she laughed so hard milk actually came out, and she was sure she was turning into a cow and cried for 3 hours, three hours in his arms. They were five. He misses their first kiss, her ham flavored lips, and the smell of her Champagne shampoo. They were 14. He misses her blue eyes, her golden twirls, her pale skin, her perfect tiny figure, her always chipped nail polish, and her outrageous attire. That was forever. He suddenly regrets his mistake, and like the fool he is, grabs his coat and dashes for the door only to be stopped by the same perfect tiny figure haunting his thoughts not 5 minutes ago.

"Took you long enough" she utters, mascara running down her face, proving to him that she'd actually been crying. Over him. _Stupid boy _he thought as he wrapped her in his arms and carried her bridal style to his couch.

"I love you so much Sam. I'm sorry about what I said back there. I didn't mean it, please, if you can ever forgive me, just _please _take me back. I'll do anything it takes, I'll even-" he's cut short by her fingers on his mouth.

"Shut up and kiss me."


End file.
